Delightful Sins
by A Dream You've Chased
Summary: It was forbiden,it was a sin...he was a youkai prince and she was human...it was a sin but it was a delightful sin[SessKik][On Hiatus due to revision of future chapters]
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Inuyasha characters...blah blah blah...don't sue me now..  
  
AUTHOR: Arwen Dark Sorceress Of Fate.  
  
GENRE: Romance/Drama.  
  
RAITING: R(lime, lemon)  
  
SUMMARY: In a world were youkais have control over humans and hanyous, the lord of the Western lands decides to gave to his only son and heir Sesshoumaru a human concubine as a gift so he chooses Kagome for being apparently the "most beautiful" woman but her older sister Kikyou interferes and ends going instead of her...Will love blossom between the youkai prince and the human? Will it be permitted?  
  
PAIRING: Sess/Kik and minor and I mean really minor Inu/Kag  
  
A/N: I hope you like this fic enjoy it.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Delightful Sins"  
Default chapter.  
  
It was a clear day not a single cloud was in the sky, the wind softly rustled the leaves of the trees surrounding the village. It was a tranquil and peaceful village, it had to be like that because the persons and a few hanyous that lived there were afraid of the youkais that lived near. The youkais were powerful, wicked and unfeeling towards humans and hanyous, being the powerful creatures they were they could easily rule over them, the only use youkais found for them was as slaves or hunt prays.  
  
Maybe the most peaceful and serene part of the village was the temple, but a temple is always supposed to be peaceful and serene even though in the worse times and worships the temple was a sacred place were people could turn to forget the hardships in their lives. The temple was huge and it's construction was beautiful, the main house was big and comfy, a small pond rested in front of the house. Not to far was a shrine, a small but well constructed house that was good enough to allocate the person that lived there. A young girl with medium black hair, brown orbs, peach colored skin, a childish face and pretty was making her way to the shrine with a childish smile on her face and a beautiful flower in her hands.  
  
"Onesama" Kagome said when she reached the shrine, she looked around "Umm...Kikyou-san" Kagome looked around for her sister.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome-chan?" a beautiful silky voice asked.  
  
"Oh...Kikyou-san" Kagome cheerfully said as she turned to look at her sister "Nothings wrong...I'm just happy?"  
  
"You are?" Kikyou asked and Kagome nodded that's when she noticed the flower in her sister hands "I suppose Inuyasha-kun gave you that flower"  
  
Kagome blushed and held the flower close to her chest "Yes he did"  
  
"I guess the wed life is making him softer" Kikyou softly said  
  
"Look Kikyou-san" Kagome's eyes darted to the floor "I'm sorry...I know you love Inuyasha-kun...and..."  
  
Kikyou softly chuckled "It's ok Kagome-chan I don't feel nothing anymore" Kikyou replied and Kagome looked up "If I were, I wouldn't have wed you isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right" Kagome happily said "Well Kikyou-san I will see you on dinner time" with that she turned and left,  
  
"I'm glad she's happy even though I'm not" She said as a strange chill wind passed by "Something is about to happen...I can feel it"  
  
She looked at the main house and turned around on her heel. Kikyou was the local priestess she started her training when she was seven years when priestess Midoriko sensed her spiritual energy. In fact the traditions of that particular village about priestess hood were kinda awkward, the priestess was supposed to take a student when she turned fifty and it always had to be a seven year old girl with at least a bit of spiritual power, but Kikyou was too far to take a student yet she was only 17, other rule and the most important was that the priestess should remain in the shrine always, why? Well they thought it was the only way she could keep her body, mind, heart and soul pureness away from the evil the youkais could make.  
  
It was mid afternoon and Kikyou was sitting under a tree her knees up and looking up at the green leafs softly moving at their own accord, she was pondering in her foolish love towards Inuyasha, it hurts every time she thought about it but it didn't exactly hurt her heart that much it more hurt her pride, how could she be so foolish as to give her heart to him? He left her side after he got what he wanted...Kagome, yeah the great priestess Kikyou was fooled by him so he could get his sister, it really hurt her pride and dignity the fact that he used her as a rag sometimes she wanted to leave to never see Inuyasha and Kagome again. She was lost in her thoughts she didn't noticed her little brother Souta running towards her.  
  
"Onesama" he screamed "Kikyou-san!!!" he said stopping in front of her.  
  
"Souta-chan" she kneeled in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Kagome-san" he said to her older sister.  
  
Kikyou looked confused at him "What's wrong with her!?"  
  
"A bad toad youkai and other four more wants to take her away to the lord palace" Souta breathlessly said  
  
"What!?" Kikyou snapped and looked at Souta "Look Souta-chan stay here I will arrange this" Souta nodded "Ok I shall return soon"  
  
Kikyou left Souta and hastly made her way to the front of the house just like Souta said a tiny toad youkai cladded in dark brown clothes was trying to take Kagome with the help of other two youkais, Inuyasha was struggling to get free and help his wife/mate but the two youkais far stronger than him prevented him to do it. Kikyou silently walked to the toad youkai till she was finally behind him, Kagome's eyes were full with tears and that angered Kikyou more, true she hated Inuyasha but Kagome was her sister and blood comes before hate.  
  
"Excuse but what are you doing?" Kikyou silky voice asked.  
  
"Well were taking this girl with us" the toad demon said not even looking at her.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she spatted.  
  
"She's the most beautiful girl in this village" the toad demon looked at the sobbing Kagome "So were taking her as a concubine gift to the young prince"  
  
Kikyou eyes wide open "What!? A concubine!?" her eyes went to the now weeping Kagome "No please...leave her"  
  
The toad demon chuckled "No let's go"  
  
"No please I beg you leave my sister" Kikyou fell to her knees as she watched them go "I will go instead of Kagome-chan".  
  
Kagome struggled and looked at Kikyou "No Kikyou-san"  
  
"Please!!!" Kikyou said to the toad demon "Take me to your prince instead of my sister".  
  
"Look impudent wench..." the toad demon turned to look at the disturbing girl and was shocked "Umm...what!?"  
  
In front was the most gorgeous and beautiful woman his big yellow eyes had seen, she had long waist raven hair, nice and flawless moon-kissed white skin, a pair of deep and king mahogany orbs, a beautiful, perfect and innocent face and a gorgeous and well formed feminine and slim figure. Really he couldn't believe it how was that Kagome girl supposed to be the most beautiful woman if the one that was in front of him made Kagome's beauty look incomparable. "Set the girl down" the toad demon ordered as soon Kagome touched the floor she went to Kikyou "Very well you will come with us"  
  
"No please don't take Kikyou-san" Kagome pleaded.  
  
Kikyou only hugged her sister "Don't worry Kagome-chan I will be fine take good care of Souta-chan and Inuyasha-kun"  
  
"But...but" new tears came to her eyes "Don't leave"  
  
"Hush Kagome-chan" Kikyou looked at her sister fondly "That was the agreement my freedom for yours"  
  
"Hurry up human wench!!!" the toad youkai snapped "I don't have all day"  
  
"I must go now Kagome-chan" Kikyou said and untangled from Kagome's arms and walked to them "Take me to your prince then"  
  
The toad demon motioned them towards her, two youkais walked to her and tied very tightly her wrists with chains then they tied a rope around her neck, they gave the rope to Jaken and he started to walk, the rope tugged tightly at Kikyou's soft neck skin almost digging to it and she was obligated to walk to ease her pain. Everyone in the village watched in pure horror as they saw their beautiful priestess being pulled away as some sort of salvage animal they had just caught, the toad demon kept pulling the rope enjoying to hear her light yelps of pain, she received that treatment through all the trip to the palace.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Well I hope you liked this and yes Inuyasha only used her to be with Kagome...well anyway there's a way better man to her. About the title she was a priestess that was forced to become a concubine but she ended falling in love and he was a prince that started to enjoy the company of his human concubine and end falling in love with her...it's called delightful sins because it's forbidden. 


	2. Chapter II

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Inuyasha characters...blah blah blah...don't sue me now...won't do any good cause I don't have money  
  
**AUTHOR:** Arwen Dark Sorceress Of Fate.  
  
**GENRE:** Romance/Drama.  
  
**RAITING:** R(lime, lemon)  
  
**SUMMARY:** In a world were youkais have control over humans and hanyous, the lord of the Western lands decides to gave to his only son and heir Sesshoumaru a human concubine as a gift so he chooses Kagome for being apparently the "most beautiful" woman but her older sister Kikyou interferes and ends going instead of her...Will love blossom between the youkai prince and the human? Will it be permitted?  
  
**PAIRING:** Sess/Kik and minor and I mean really minor Inu/Kag  
  
**A/N:** I hope you like this fic enjoy it....oh one more thing thanks to the persons that took the time to review:

**Isilmeselde: **(I like your name) Of course is the good and nice version which other version I shall write of.

**Jeni: **Thanks I'm Glad you find it interesting.

**Hikari Kokoro: **Thanks for reviwing and sharing my opinion....and you're right Sess/Kik forever.

**Sweet Ruby Moon: **My friend thanks for such leaving a review it means a lot .

**SasamiKuwaii: **Hell right!!! Kikyou lives forever!!!

**Aria and Mark of The wolf: **Thanks for your reviews I really appreciate them.

**KagomeExterminator: **Thank you for having such a hig opinion of my fic and yeah damn him for it.

Well to you thank you and read my new chap.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** "Delightful Sins"**  
**_Chapter II:  
_**  
The grass was softly moving against the wind, the sun was about to set giving it's last rays to the earth below and softly glistening on the lake surface creating soft sparkling spots over the water, the tall and strong trees dressed with green-emerald leaves let the dying sun rays dimly crept inside the forest as this were softly rustled by the wind. A shadowed figure was sitting under the protective shadow of one of those trees in front of the calm lake, it was a real handsome man, he looked young but he wasn't, long, smooth and brilliant starry painted hair enhanced a pair of golden orbs that seemed deep and cold, his face features were aristocratic and mature, two violet marks were against each of his pale cheeks and a dark purple crescent moon over his forehead...he was in fact a real handsome(A/N: And really hot) youkai prince...handsome and a prince which more can a girl ask?  
  
But what was he doing there alone?  
  
Well he was there to escape...escape from the ruckus that was taking place in the palace, his father Lord Inutaisho decided to celebrate that his only son and heir finally reached the appropriate age to finally take some responsibility alongside his father to rule the land and to finally state who will be his chosen life mate. Of course that he was ready to take part of lordship responsibility, to later fully rule it, but still he hadn't chosen his future mate and he was still looking for her, but all the demonesses he had seen,including the daughters of the other lords,to his eyes and tastes weren't good-enough for him and if he had to chose a life mate he will chose someone good and worth to spend his life with.  
  
When the sun started to set in the horizon he stood up and started to make his way back to the palace, he didn't had to many wishes to return but if he didn't his father will surely send someone to seek out for him and he really didn't wanted no one to find out that was the place he used to be alone and think. When he was really away from there he found a servant that was looking for him in the forest coldly he passed besides him not even really caring what the servant was telling him. He controlled his anger and wished to kill the servants that dragged him to his room when he stepped inside the palace, apparently his father had ordered him to change into more appropriate clothes for the 'occasion'. After being unnerved till no end about which clothes he should wear he was guided through the palace to where his parents were.  
  
When he entered he saw his father Lord Inutaisho sited in the center of the room sitting at his left side was his mother Lady Yuzuriha, silently and coldly he made his way to sit at his father right side all the eyes were over him examining every single move he made till he finally sited down and the dinner was finally served. Every guest chattered mostly of him and his new responsibility but he wasn't talking to no one heck he wasn't even enjoying the dinner at contrary he was bored and angry especially with Lady Naru,the daughter of the eastern lands lord, intently looks at him with her adoringly black eyes and with a seductive smile that could make any man surrender to her feet and he wanted to erase that stupid smile...how he wanted to kill her? When the dinner finally ended alongside his punishment he excused himself and left to his chambers.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!!" His father voice stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
"You need something father?" He slowly and coldly asked  
  
"Don't use that tone with me I didn't came her to scold you for your attitude during dinner" His father assured and Sesshoumaru expression did change "Do you have any female on mind?"  
  
"Do you mean a 'mate' material?" Sesshoumaru asked and his father nodded "No"  
  
"I should have known" Inutaisho said and walked to his son "I know is really difficult to chose a mate, I know you must chose carefully the female, after all is a life mate"  
  
Sesshoumaru only looked at his father "Is it true that you asked Jaken to get a concubine for me?"  
  
"Yes I did" Inutaisho answered to his son "It is time for you to have one,besides a concubine is better than a demoness geisha,you will have the woman here"  
  
"I suppose you're right" Sesshoumaru said but his but his look didn't changed towards his father "What kind of demoness is?"  
  
"Well...umm...ehh..." Inutaisho only looked at his son that was looking back at him confused for his reaction "Is not a demoness...is a human"  
  
"WHAT!? A HUMAN!?" Sesshoumaru expression turned into of pure disgust "Why did you brought such a filthy and low being for me?"  
  
"There...there Sesshoumaru,a human concubine is better than a demoness concubine" Inutaisho said but the expression in his son face didn't change "Son,humans fear us...a human concubine is more docile and more obedient plus a human concubine will always yield at your power and do whatever you want and will never spat back at you...at contrary that a demoness"  
  
Sesshoumaru pondered on that for awhile "I guess you're right on that aspect" He turned around "When will this 'concubine' due to arrive?"  
  
"She's in your chambers in this moment" Inutaisho answered and his son started to leave "Now son stop!" Inutaisho ordered and he did "Remember she's a human,she's fragile and weak so you must treat her kindly and with respect"  
  
"WHAT!? I'm supposed to respect her" Sesshoumaru spatted  
  
"No" Inutaisho said to his son "You must treat her kindly,I'm not telling you to respect her only treat her with kindness"  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Sesshoumaru curiously asked to his father "You don't care about humans either"  
  
"Your mother saw her and apparently she felt pity for her,so she asked me to order you to be kind with her" Inutaisho explained to him  
  
"How does she looks?" He coldly asked  
  
"Well the one I asked Jaken to bring didn't came,her sister took her place but the one Jaken brought is a lot more beautiful than the one I originally asked for" Inutaisho answered to his son "Plus this one is still a maiden"  
  
"A maiden" His voice sounded with a bit of amazement "How weird to find a human that's still pure...from body at least"  
  
"Well this one is pure not only from body,she's also pure from soul,mind and heart" Inutaisho said his son only looked at him "She is...no she was a miko because after tonight she won't be able to have that title anymore"  
  
"She was a miko?" He asked and his father nodded "This shall be interesting very interesting..."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around and went to his chambers,of course youkais knew that for humans mikos were their earthly representation of the pureness and innocence of body,mind,soul and heart they had lost,so practically the mikos were the only fully complete pure humans...but other thoughts came to his mind like why did his father got a human concubine in the first place? It was really weird why should he bother finding a human if he could find a good demoness.He stopped in front of the shoji door that lead to his room when he caught the soft scent of bellflowers coming from coming from his room,it was a real soothing scent the scent of the bellflowers mixed with another serene and innocent scent creating such a pleasant one...he opened the door slowly after he entered in his chambers he closed the shoji door and he turned around....  
  
(A/N: Touché, you will know in the next chap his impression of Kikyou...now I'm moving to what happened to her before their meeting)  
  
Kikyou finally arrived at the Western lands palace,of course after being really mistreated by the toad youkai through all the way there as he constantly kept pulling of the rope around her neck,she yelped sometimes when she felt the rope digging mercilessly against the tender skin of her neck causing the toad demon to laph and to insult her.The other two youkais that had been with them stopped in the doors as the toad demon pulled her inside the palace,her feet were softly moving on the hard polished(A/n: if polished floor didn't exist now they did.)wooden floor as he took to where he wanted her to go,not wanting to imply further damage to her already sore neck skin she followed him suit at his same pace,for what she could see the palace was really big maybe it was as big at their plus the palace had a real beautiful and huge garden probably for the mistress of the land tastes.  
  
The toad stopped in front of two shoji doors and ordered her to open them,seeing no other choice but to apply Kikyou walked to the doors graciously and opened the doors with some difficulty due to her bounded hands when they entered the room she was ordered to close them and she did.Inside the room were two persons...well two youkais a man and a woman,she was now facing the lord and the lady of the Western lands and her eyes couldn't believe the sight,they looked with such a majesty and power she couldn't quite describe.  
  
The lady of the Western lands was really beautiful she had long silky orange-red hair that flowed in beautiful curls past her waist,silver colored orbs with a finely porcelain face,white and smooth skin with a very well shaped and feminine body,she was dressed as the lady of the land should and it was obvious she favored the pastel and pale colors.The lord was handsome with long silver hair,a pair of yellow and deep orbs with a handsome royal face with two red-purple marks on each cheek, he was wearing a boa that ended in what seemed two tails,he was tall and with a well toned body at contrary of his wife he seemed to favor darker colors.She squirmed uncomfortably when the two gazed at her intently in the spot she was sitting on the floor.  
  
"My lord and my lady" Jaken bowed respectable at them "Here's the human"  
  
Inutaisho looked at her intently "That's not the human woman...Kagome" His gaze never leaving her "Who are you?"  
  
"My lord and my lady my name is Kikyou" She answered as she lightly bowed "I'm Kagome's older sister as my duty as sister I took her place to come here as a concubine"  
  
"Well that was very noble of you Kikyou" Lady Yuzuriha said and smiled warmly and pitifully at her "Specially with you being a priestess"  
  
"Umm..." Inutaisho stood up and walked to the raven miko "How old are you?"  
  
"I'm seventeen my lord" Her voice sounded steady and firm not affected when he placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head from side to side.  
  
"She's a lot much prettier than the other girl I chose" He finally stated more to himself than to her,he tilted Kikyou's head to her right side exposing part of her neck she half flinched when he sniffed her softly "And you're still a maiden"  
  
Kikyou blushed at his commentary "Well my lord to be a miko I need to have my soul, body, mind and heart pure"  
  
"Humph" He released her chin and returned to his lady side 'This should be interesting'  
  
"Jaken" Yuzuriha softly said to the toad demon "Take Kikyou to Youcon,she already knows what to do"  
  
"Yes my lady" Jaken said as he bowed.  
  
"After she's ready tell Youcon to take her to my son chambers" Inutaisho said as Jaken bowed again while he took the rope again 'Yes this will be interesting'  
  
Jaken shoved Kikyou out of the room and lead her through the wooden floor an aisles,Kikyou was now confused she was wondering how the western land lord knew she was still a virgin? A tug on the rope brought her back to reality(A/N: xx ouch)as Jaken led her through the gardens,they finally stopped in front of what seemed like a house,Jaken opened the door and led her inside the house.Inside were four demonesses but one caught her attention more than the others it was a woman with long,fine and thin green hair with tanned skin with gray-red orbs an a pretty girly face and a nice body,of course that the inside of the house also called the attention it was practically a bathroom and dressing room she looked around the place amazed till no end.  
  
"Oi Jaken" The green haired demoness said when she noticed them "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well Youcon,lady Yuzuriha ordered me to leave this wench here and that you will knew what to do" Jaken answered  
  
"Oh...so she's the young lord concubine?" Youcon asked and Jaken nodded "Well okay thanks you can leave"  
  
"After you finish with her take the wench to the prince chambers" Jaken said and left.  
  
"Freaking little toad" Youcon cursed under her breath and looked at Kikyou "Why don't we take that rope from your neck and release your wrists?"  
  
"Yes that will be nice" Kikyou answered and Youcon released her wrists and untied the rope,her hands immediately went to her sore neck "Arigato Lady Youcon"  
  
"Don't need to call me lady" Youcon said to Kikyou "So you're Kagome,right?"  
  
"No,I'm her older sister my name is Kikyou" She softly said to Youcon "I couldn't let my sister come here"  
  
"That was so noble,you must really love your sister" Youcon warmly said to Kikyou "Well,shall we start?"  
  
"Hoe" Kikyou closed her eyes and breathed deeply "Hai Youcon-sama"  
  
"Okay...Kikyou-chan" Youcon handed her a white hakama "Please change from those clothes"  
  
Kikyou took the hakama "Okay Youcon-sama,where?"  
  
"There...now hurry up" Youcon said and Kikyou left to change "Monoke" A red haired woman appeared "Go pick a dozen of bellflowers from the garden and tell Kanoki to prepare a hot bath" The girl nodded and left "Kikyou will end so pretty that maybe Lord Sesshoumaru will fall for her...yeah like if that could happen if he rejects the other lords daughters"  
  
Kikyou was nervously looking around the tiny room Youcon told her to go the white hakama laid untouched in a table since the moment she entered in the room but maybe she could escape now...in her heart she wanted to escape to leave that place but her mind knew what will happen if she did,she really didn't wanted Kagome to be there. Sighing Kikyou undid her ponytail releasing her darken strands of hair to flow gently over her shoulders and her back past her waist line,she couldn't retreat now that she had come to far and her sister freedom and happiness meant more to her than her own, slowly she started to strip out of her miko garments exposing her warm body to a fresh air that came from who knows where?  
  
She walked to the hakama and slowly she slipped inside the hakama, after she completed her task a small blush came to her cheeks when she realized the hakama was a little bit transparent but thanks gods she had long hair, slowly she walked out. Once outside she noticed that one of the tubs(A/N: or whatever the name was)filled with hot water, she curiously walked to it realizing it was really big maybe three persons could bath there at the same time.  
  
"Oh...Kikyou-chan" Youcon kind voice said "You finally came out?"  
  
"Gomen if I took that long Youcon-sama" Kikyou said  
  
"No don't worry about it" Youcon smiled to Kikyou and the girl shyly smiled back "Don't be afraid I won't hurt you"  
  
Kikyou flinched for a moment "I'm sorry...I will relax"  
  
"Of course you will" Youcon placed a hand on Kikyou's shoulder "Now take off the hakama and enter the tub"  
  
"Umm...Okay" Kikyou blushed a bit as if sensing her shyness Youcon turned around Kikyou hastly slipped of the hakama and entered in the tub as the warm water relaxed her muscles "Umm..."  
  
"You shouldn't be so timid" Youcon turned around and walked to the tub "How will you act in front of the young lord?"  
  
"Lady Youcon" Monoke the red haired woman appeared and walked to Youcon "Here are the flowers"  
  
"Thank you Monoke" Youcon said as she took the delicate purple flowers "You may leave"  
  
"Hai Lady Youcon" Monoke bowed and left  
  
"Umm...flowers?" Kikyou mindlessly asked and she saw Youcon dropping some purple flowers to the water one of the flowers gently floated to her as a soft delicate scent appeared "Bellflowers?"  
  
"Yeah, those flowers will complement your already passive and serene scent" Youcon explained to Kikyou as she watched the flowers "Besides your name means bellflower right?"  
  
"Yes" Kikyou simple answered as she then looked at Youcon "Can you tell me the name of the lord I will be serving?"  
  
"He's name is Sesshoumaru" Youcon answered and looked at Kikyou "He's the only son of the lords, he's really important to them specially to lady Yuzuriha" Youcon smiled to her "And today is an important day for him"  
  
Kikyou looked at her curiously "Why is that?"  
  
"Well that's because he's turning seventy three today" Youcon happily said  
  
"He's seventy three!!! Oh gods!!!" Kikyou exclaimed  
  
"Yes, we have long life spans for example I'm one hundred fifteen" Youcon explained to the amazed girl "The lord is around three hundred and the lady has two hundred ninety"  
  
"Oh...that explains everything" Kikyou softly mussed "But why is important his 73 birthday?"  
  
"Well because now he will take part of the responsibility to rule the land alongside his father" Youcon answered  
  
"Oh...that's a big responsibility" Kikyou looked at her sad reflection on the water "So practically I'm a present?"  
  
"Umm..."Youcon now didn't know what to say, so she decided to change of subject "Do you know how to act?" "No...but maybe can you explain me" Kikyou replied to Youcon  
  
"First of all you must be at his side always not talking only keeping him company the only time you can't be with him is when he goes out to the forest" Youcon explained to the young human woman "But when he's not in the forest you must be with him all the time of course till he dismiss you"  
  
"So I must stick with him...okay I understand" Kikyou kept her stare on the water "Which else?"  
  
"When he dismiss you do this" Youcon showed her the correctly bow she should made in front of him "When he calls you back you must be there immediately and of course fulfill each sole of his wishes" Kikyou blushed at that last remark "Well you better came out now before you end like a raisin"  
  
"Where will I sleep?" Kikyou asked  
  
"Oh...yeah inside his chambers is a little room that's destined to the personal concubine" Youcon explained "Now come out"  
  
A little less shy Kikyou stepped out of the tub, Youcon gave her something so she could dry herself when she finished she slipped into the hakama again, Youcon only smiled to her as she guided her. Unconsciously Kikyou made her first friend and the only friend that will have the complete knowledge of everything that will happen between her and the young lord. Youcon was a real outgoing person and it surprised Kikyou that she didn't despised humans and even the hanyous like any other 'normal' youkai, in all the time she spent preparing Kikyou she didn't say a bad thing about them plus Youcon was really funny she even made Kikyou laph a few times, when Youcon finally finished Kikyou couldn't believe her eyes, she looked different but not a bad different...Youcon really did a great job.  
  
When Youcon was guiding her through the lonely halls she explained to Kikyou that she was the head servant of Lady Yuzuriha and that she was in charge of Lady Yuzuriha private bathroom(A/N: the place where they had just been). She also told her that Yuzuriha originally was the only daughter of the Lord of the Northern lands and the moment Inutaisho took Yuzuriha as his mate he took control of the Northern lands. Youcon was also from the Northern lands and she came with Yuzuriha to the Western lands to keep with her work as head servant, both womans walked through some aisles Youcon still telling her things, she told her when Sesshoumaru born and how eager his parents were to be with their son to the point that they cancelled important meetings to be with him. His mother taught him to read,write and courteous and his father taught him to act as a youkai lord should act.  
  
Finally they reached the young lord chambers and it surprised Kikyou, the room was really big both womans entered Youcon did some last retouches and left assuring her it will be okay...  
  
Kikyou shifted nervously in the room,how she was supposed to act? Would he at least be kind with her when he took her innocence away? She really hoped he would because she remembered Kagome telling her that it really hurt but what if he enjoyed the idea of hurting her? She shook those thoughts away she needed to keep herself relaxed, she closed her eyes and repeated and repeated to herself over and over again the same litany 'Relax'. However she flinched when the shoji door opened someone entered and closed the door closed.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes only to look at the handsome man that was now inside the room, he had long silvery hair like his father but his looked silkier just like his mother's , his face was royal and handsome that showed a perfect mix between youth and maturity just like his father he had two purple stripes on each of his smooth and pale cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead, he was really tall and with a very well defined body just like his father he was wearing a boa but without the two tail thing and that he wear it around his right shoulder...Kikyou deeply blushed when he started to walk to her. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Arwen:_** Well I guess this is a long chap and I hope you like it and enjoy it because I won't update that soon....or maybe yes...now for your entertainment I left you with Carbuncle my new pet 

**_Carbuncle:_** Please review and make Arwen happy so I can have more chocolate chip cookies /starts to jump around/ COOKIES!!!


	3. Chapter III

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Inuyasha characters…blah blah blah…don't sue me now…won't do any good cause I don't have money

**AUTHOR: **Arwen Dark Sorceress Of Fate.

**GENRE: **Romance/Drama.

**RAITING: **R(lime, lemon)

**SUMMARY: **In a world were youkais have control over humans and hanyous, the lord of the Western lands decides to gave to his only son and heir Sesshoumaru a human concubine as a gift so he chooses Kagome for being apparently the "most beautiful" woman but her older sister Kikyou interferes and ends going instead of her…Will love blossom between the youkai prince and the human? Will it be permitted?

**PAIRING: **Sess/Kik –Major- Nar/Oc, Mir/San, Koh/Rin and minor and I mean really minor Inu/Kag

* * *

"_**Tell why do I feel this way, all my life I've been standing on the borderline, too many bridges burned, too many lies I've heard…" **'Time to Burn', by The __Rasmus._

* * *

"**Delightful Sins"**

_**Chapter III:**_

The sight that greeted his eyes wasn't that horrible and despicable, in fact it was a fair beautiful maiden –a human butvery beautiful indeed.

She had bright twilight hair that was perfectly arranged in a fancy bun, the flames flickered against her moonlit skin in a soft dance of embers, a pair of deep and serene mahogany orbs were looking at him a bit shyly at him, her pretty, delicate and young face was another strange quality amongst human womans-at least according to him-. The dark blue kimono that was stamped with beautiful white cherry blossoms seemed to enhance her feminine and well built body, the vivacious curves and her rather obvious attributes could easily be seen.

It was easy for him to know that Youcon –his mother head servant and long time friend- had arranged the young woman. Everything was meticulously and perfectly arranged, since the hairstyle to the few make up that combined with her clothes and face, but even he had to admit that Youcon had made a really good job enhancing the obvious astonishing beauty of the maiden-to the point that she almost looked appealing for him- the only disturbance in that picture was the nervousness she had every time he took a step closer to her.

"What's your name?" He coldly asked causing her half flinch at his tone, it was then that he remembered his mother order to be kind with her –an a human to make it worst- elegantly but still proud like a taiyoukai should be he asked her again with what he thought it was a gentler tone than the first one as he idle stroked her smooth ivory cheek "What's your name and age?"

"Umm…" She half flinched at his touch, but her half tensed muscles relaxed against the soft touch of the youkai lord "My name is Kikyou and I'm seventeen, my lord"

'_Seventeen years remaining untainted and pure, shame it all ends today' _He thought pleased to himself, his cold golden orbs looked down at her, he tried to hide a small smirk when he noticed the uncomfortable she was "Are you nervous, ningen?"

Kikyou half blushed at that question "I must say, my lord, that I'm a bit nervous and…"

She didn't finished to answer his question and the reason was very simple….

His lips had effectively covered hers –startling and taking her by surprise, as her blush deepened a bit more- In all the time she was with Inuyasha, he never tried to kiss her affirming that he wanted her to remain pure till they got married or mated when the true was that he only wanted to kiss Kagome and not her something that hurt her pride, but she never imagined that her first kiss will be with a youkai and that same youkai was the same that was going to taint her body and tip her innocence away. She always thought that she was going to remain pure and immaculate till the end of her days as the village miko, but fate had planned it other way, gods, how she despised fate in that moment (A/N: oO Gee thanks Kikyou) well at least he wasn't treating her that rudely.

Kikyou felt his hand moving down her cheek to rest under her chin, startling her again he gently opened her mouth as he started to explore the insides of the warm crevice, as her lack of experience in that field she let him do all the exploring he wished to do but her mind was whirlwind of confusion.

Was she supposed to like that kiss? Was she supposed to feel so many emotions at the same time over her mind? Was it okay for her to feel that way? That sort of questions ran through her mind, really she didn't understood herself, one moment she's hating the idea of be with him and now she seemed to be starting to accept the fact that fate so cruelly placed over her. (A/N: Yeah, sometimes I can be really cruel)

In those few moments Kikyou was inside such a confusing and strange whirlwind of emotions that neither her heart or mind understood, it was the first time she ever felt something like that, she started to feel dizzy and light headed and before she could understood her world went black.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Kikyou awoke the next morning with the clear sound of the chirping birds, after a few seconds of confusion she sited up and looked down at herself, she was untouched and still wearing the same kimono the only difference was that she was in another room, it wasn't as big as Sesshoumaru's chambers but it had all the stuff that a woman might need, undoubtedly that was the concubine chamber. She was slightly confused, was all the incidents of the previous night only a weird dream? No, it couldn't be cause she was wearing the same kimono, but why she was untouched? She closed to calm her small headache.

"I see you're up Kikyou-chan" Youcon voice sounded in the room after the shoji door opened

"Ohayoo Youcon-sama" Kikyou greeted the woman that was now in the door frame "What happened?"

"Well this morning, as usual, I came to inform the young lord that breakfast was ready and I was a bit confused when I didn't saw you naked on his futon" Youcon said to the now blushing human "When I asked him what happened he told me that you passed out on him"

Kikyou looked up confused at Youcon "That I passed out?"

"Hai, you passed out Kikyou-chan" Youcon confirmed to the startled woman that was still sitting in the futon "He told me that you were kissing and that suddenly you knocked out cold"

"Oh gods!" Kikyou exclaimed a bit angry as she looked down at her hands "I'm such a baka"

"Nay, Kikyou-chan, is not that bad?" Youcon said trying to cheer the embarrassed woman "Now let's go have breakfast"

"Hai, Youcon-sama" Kikyou softly said as she stood up '_How am I supposed to look him at the face now?'_

Both woman went out of the room, by that moment Kikyou was wearing as soft purple pastel kimono with matching make up. They marched through the aisles of the palace in silence only their steps sounding in the smooth wooden floor, Youcon knew Kikyou wanted a little time to think about what had happened last night and maybe a way to look at Sesshoumaru again, they reached a room with a table already prepared for them, it was the first time Kikyou saw many food only for two persons at breakfast time. They sited down an started to eat, as the breakfast time advanced Kikyou could feel Youcon eyes carefully looking at her while she ate.

"What are you doing?" Kikyou finally asked

"Oh…nothing Kikyou-chan" Youcon nervously replied but Kikyou's expression let her know that she didn't believed her lie "Fine, I'm checking your table manners"

"My table manners?" Kikyou question softly echoed and Youcon nodded "Why?"

"Well is just that Lady Yuzuriha wants you to join them to eat on some occasions" Youcon started to explain to her "But Lord Inutaisho said that I should check your table manners first and if needed teach you more"

"So, how are my modals?" Kikyou lightly asked to Youcon

"They are pretty nice, just perfect" Youcon complimented her with a small smile "Who taught you?"

"My mother did" Kikyou looked down at her food "She was a-umm high society lady, of course in our human way"

"I see" Youcon knew that Kikyou was hiding something, but she was no one to push the subject further and it will be better if she changed the conversation "It's a nice day"

"Am I supposed to feel so confused about him kissing me!!!" Kikyou blurted out, she couldn't endure having it inside her mind much longer, Youcon only looked strangely at her "I mean I feel so many things inside that confused me a lot, fist I was regretting it and then I'm accepting it, why?"

"I really don't know Kikyou" Youcon sadly replied to the confused woman that sited in front of her "Every person feels different things about these kind of situations"

"I guess you're right" Kikyou replied, slowly she placed her unfinished food on the table and stood up "I'm not hungry anymore, I take my leave now"

'_Umm…I did felt something like that a lot of time ago' _Youcon thought as she watched Kikyou leave '_And it turned out I was in love'_

Kikyou walked out of the room elegantly and closed the door behind her, the confusing thoughts and feelings were back on her mind, how could a single kiss became such a confusing thought? Usually when she was plagued with questions that involved her feelings she could easily find an answer to ease herself, but in this particular case she couldn't answer it, for more than she tried to find an answer that satisfied her she couldn't and it was obvious that no one will be able to give an answer to a question that neither her could answer. Long extended halls and isles stood in front of her as a menacing maze, that's when she realized that thanks to the fact of being lost in her thoughts she had got lost, but that didn't minded her a lot she was trapped in that palace, anyway, if she got lost anybody would end finding her before she could escape.

The silent and slow steps over the wooden floor ended for a moment, Kikyou had felt a strange presence around her but she didn't minded, it was obvious that in a place like that she'll feel lots of strange presences so she resumed her walking. How _Big_ could that stupid palace be? What was the point in having such a big and fine place if no one took the modesty to look around -now she was really angry- she had got lost in that freaking place and her confusing feelings weren't making it more easy for her to find the right way, she was almost close to the point to shred tears of pure anger and frustration.

Her blood was boiling due to the internal anger and frustration she was locking inside her, it was that same anger that didn't let her pay attention to see where she was going and the last thing she knew was that she bumped into a real warm floor, due to her lacking of attention she lost her balance and gravity was bringing her down to the floor in a whirlwind of purple pastel silk and raven hair, but out of nowhere a pair of strong arms snaked around her waist preventing her fall –and a really embarrassing one on tops- a small blush came to her cheeks when her mahogany orbs gazed into the amber eyes of the star haired taiyoukai lord.

"You should pay more attention wen…Kikyou" The deep and masculine voice said, as he looked at her "You could have crashed with my father and he wouldn't have take it so nicely"

"I…well…" Kikyou stammered a bit, the sound of his voice had caused a small and delightful shiver to run up her spine "I'm sorry, my lord"

"It's rather okay" Sesshoumaru found himself answering when the soothing and serene scent of jasmines and bellflower surrounded him "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well I was looking around the place but…umm…I got lost, my lord" She replied with a hint of embarrassment.

"I see" He said as he let go of her to carry herself on her own feet, he turned around and started to walk away, the scent of jasmines still around him let him know she was following him "What do you think you're doing now?"

Kikyou looked at him and clasped her hands together "Being with you, my lord, just like I'm supposed to be"

'_Like she's supposed to be?_' He thought strangely for a moment, till he finally remembered that a concubine was supposed to be by his side always, at least till he dismissed her "Hmph"

"I have something to tell you" She kept walking besides him, but her eyes were now in the floor "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, my lord"

"It's okay" He said a bit coldly to her "But you cannot escape from your obvious obligations forever" He caused her to half flinch at those words "You may leave"

"Hai, my lord" She replied as she imitated the position that Youcon taught her the previous day, she stood up when he was gone "What I'm I supposed to do now?"

Kikyou turned around and she started to mindlessly walk around again, this time however her steps took her to the amazingly and beautiful garden. It was a small piece of paradise on Earth, all kind of flowers bloomed on the lush grass as tall cherry blossoms trees stood proudly. She walked around the garden with some awe at acknowledging that she could feel more peace in that garden than in the temple, one of her hands caressed the smooth trunk of a cheery tree before she sited down under it's cozy shadow –that had looked pretty inviting- .

Maybe her staying there wouldn't be such a pain as she thought it could be, at least by the moment being she at least had one person that she dared to call friend, she leaned against the tree and her eyes closed. Before she knew it the soft wind and the gentle caresses of the sunlight lulled her to a deep and peaceful slumber.

A pair of amber eyes watched the young maiden sleep under the tree with an eerie peace, the dim sunlight made her face look even angelic, shocking his head from those thoughts he left her there.

**A WEEK LATER……….**

The days, for a strange had felt really long for her, it had been a week since she came to the Western lands palace and it had been a not memorable week, specially from her part, she was still confused regarding to the topic of her feelings and that was the major reason why she and Sesshoumaru haven't engaged themselves in a real sexual experience.

But it wasn't because he didn't wanted to but she was the one that ruined everything, there was a moment when she thought they were going to returned her to her village cause she didn't had enough courage to carry out the most important job of a concubine, but she thanked the gods when they didn't, is not like she cherished being a concubine –cause she certainly didn't- but she was sure that if they send her back they will go for Kagome and she didn't wanted that for her.

The good thing was that in the time that she had been there she had made a friendship bond with Youcon and some demons that seemed to like humans, it's true that maybe she could have tried to start a friendship with the few humans that worked in the palace, but they didn't wanted the be friends with a woman that according to them quit to the most sacred job to get carnal pleasure and with a youkai non less, so not wanting any trouble she maintained her distance from them but she sometimes could hear them talking very badly of her –specially the womans-

With a elegant and delicate movement of her slender hand she tucked a strand of twilight hair behind her ear, her layered pale pink kimono trailed the smooth wooden floor which each one of her steps. She stopped when she saw some demonesses carrying a bunch of dark colored silk drapes and other stuff, it was odd the last three days the palace had been in an unending movement and work, sometimes she will see foreign demons come and go with parchments that the same Lord Inutaisho gave them, the cooks also seemed really busy and the servants seemed to be mostly focused on working on the biggest room of the palace to who knows why.

A bit curious for whatever was happening she followed the demonesses that were carrying the impressive amount of silk drapes, just like she expect it both demonesses went to the biggest room of the palace, after talking with another demon both entered to the room, with careful steps she approached the room –That for her luck the doors were open- to see what was happening.

Her eyes wide open when she saw the room that was amazingly decorated, the silk drapes hung graciously from the pillars as silk ribbons crossed from one side to another, lots of perfectly crafted wood tables were perfectly arranged around the room…the room was perfectly arranged for some sort of party. From her spot she saw Lady Yuzuriha motioning to some demonesses to fix a drape that was falling before she returned to help Youcon with some flower arrangements, she looked with admiration how the hands of the lady moved with gentleness and mastery when she made the decorations with the many flowers that rested on a table besides her.

"Are they planning a party or what?" Kikyou softly asked to herself

"It wasn't supposed to be that" A cold voice said behind her

"My lord!" She spun around to see him, the always handsome face looked a bit colder than usual "May I know what's happening, my lord?"

"It's nothing important" He said rather coldly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest "It's only a meeting with some lords that are going to bring their daughters"

"Bring their daughters?" She looked at the room then back at him "Why is that, my lord?"

"It's obvious that my father hopes that I'll chose a mate tonight" He effectively concealed his anger "Which remembers me that I have to tell you something"

She gazed at him curiously "What do you have to tell me, my lord?"

"You will stay away from this meeting" He turned around giving his back to her "Your presence is unnecessary and probably unwanted"

'_It's obvious that he wouldn't want me there' _She half-bowed to him before looking at his back "As you order, my lord"

"One more thing, you'll sleep with Youcon tonight" He simply said to her

"And why is that?" She tentative asked him

"Probably I'll spend the night with one or more of those woman and I'm sure your virgin eyes wouldn't like to witness that" He said with a strange tone of voice "That's why you'll sleep there…unless father offers you to entertain one of those lords"

Her eyes wide open and she glared at him, how dared he to speak to her in that way, it's true that maybe she was his concubine but she wasn't a whore to be offered to every man that wanted her and what made them think that she'll give away their innocence to one of them if she hadn't gave it to Sesshoumaru worst to them.

"I shall not be treated as a whore!!!" She screamed finally releasing some of the anger she had been concealing to herself "I'm not an object to be offered to others"

Amber eyes glared at her "You will do as told Ningen"

"I'll not become their plaything!!!" She also glared at him "I'm not an object for their entertainment and pleasure!!!" She yelped a bit when she found herself pressed against a wall by him _'Bastard'_

"May I remind you wench that you're my concubine and my personal toy" He coldly spatted at her as he kept her in place with his strength "Since the moment you placed a foot here you became my property!"

"I'm living being and I'm not a toy for your entertainment!!!!" She struggled to release herself

"Wrong! You're a human and inferior being for us to make as we please!" He gripped her shoulders causing her to yelp when he injured the flesh of her shoulders, blood now tainted the silk of the kimono "You're mine and you'll do as I say! Do you understand, ningen?"

She was shocked and hurt at those words " Yes, I understand" She looked down at the floor, her integrity was almost destroyed but she'll give the finishing blow "But if only belong to you then you're the only one that I'll allow to have my body, I'll only let you touch me"

"Hmph" He let go of her and turned around giving her back to her again "Leave my presence now!!!"

Without a second thought she left now that she had the opportunity to do so, she knew she should hate him for what he had just done but something inside her didn't allowed it. Raising her head she saw a possible solution for all her problems, she saw the doors of the palace open and an easy exit for freedom, now that everybody was busy with that meeting thing she could leave that place, with some luck she'll make it to her village and convince Kagome and Inuyasha to flee from that region before they noticed she was gone, if she did that she could finally be free just like she had wanted to do since the first day.

Gathering all her courage she decided to leave, with a confident step she went out of the palace, a smile came to her face she was only a few steps away of freedom, just when she was about to exit the other doors of the palace that leaded to the forest, a huge horse landed in front of her and it wasn't any kind of horse. It was a huge fire horse, with red cat like eyes (A/N: Maybe I'm not the best at describing Entei but you get the idea) that were looking at her.

A few seconds passed by –seconds that felt like an eternity to Kikyou- till finally someone went down the horse back. Kikyou's mahogany orbs turned to look a tall youkai that stood proudly in front of her, he had long midnight black that was slightly wavy but it stood looked silky, white skin and a pair of deep and brilliant crimson orbs that were also looking at her. He was wearing rather expensive clothes that fitted perfectly to his well toned body, it was obvious that he was someone important, shocking his head he moved close to the horse again to apparently help someone to get down, with a real eased experience he grasped the person's waist and helped whoever it was to finally touch the floor.

Now standing besides him was one of the most beautiful woman Kikyou had ever seen….

The woman wasn't as tall as him but she wasn't that small, she had long past waist platinum blond hair that almost looked silver when the sunlight reflected on it, the pure and tender white skin seemed to be made of the snow that welcomed the winter, the beautiful porcelain face still looked fresh and young but the intense pair of green/amber orbs said otherwise. The expensive baby blue layered kimono hugged the perfect and slender figure of the gorgeous woman -well the gorgeous demoness, lovingly she grasped the hand of the man that was besides her, the intense pair of eyes looked at her.

Was she one of the demonesses that was going to pose as possible mates for Sesshoumaru's mate?

A soft wind blew by softly rustling the long and soft hair of both womans as they looked at each other, many questions passed between their minds as they stared at each other with their intense pool of knowledge and serenity, they patiently waited for the other to speak first in that perfect silence.

* * *

"_**Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence, just what we all need, more lies about a world that never was and never will be…" **'Everybody's a Fool', by Evanescence._

* * *

**Arwen: **Wow!!! –_Re-reading the reviews_- Didn't expect so many. When I saw that I had past 25 reviews I felt thrilled almost like if I had won a beauty pageant –_Rolls eyes_- But your reviews are a lot better that a jeweled crown, to me your reviews and appreciation are enough crown…kinda cheesy but anyway thanks a lot and enjoy this update and forgive the grammar. 

**Carbuncle: **_-Bows to the lovely audience- _We thank you for your reviews, cause you're the cause for Arwen to write….thanks to these persons: Hi-tori Densetsu, Niongi, Eshtarte iris, Sweet Ruby Moon, ninalee-chan, MoonlitIcegodess, Completely-lost-In-My-Head, DivineShana, RoyalJester, Chibi-Kikyou, Lonely Elven Gutl, SasamiKuwaii, Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano, Ceylon, old-one-fire-goddess, Kikyo-91, Akira Kikyou Kanawa, VoodooPriestess, Thief Rikku and Miroku and Sango(Check their fics by the way)

**Arwen: **Also special thanks to RoyalJester for your advice –_Virtual cookies to you- _and thanks to all the person that reviewed my humble fic and just know that is for you that I work so hard. –_Hugging Kurama- _Seeya next chapter.

**Kurama: **May I go now? –_looking at Arwen-_

**Arwen: **-_Smiling at him-_ Nah…you'll stay here with me till the fic ends.

**Kurama: **But I don't belong here! –_Rubbing his head- _My show is Yu yu Hakusho not Inuyasha

**Arwen: **You belong to whether I go honey –_She looked at Kurama that was about to complain again- _Other complain and we won't have fun tonight!

**Kurama :** oO –_sweat drop- _Fine, I won't complain anymore.

**Arwen: **-_Hugs Kurama lovingly-_

**Carbuncle: **_-Shocking his head- _Of that's the kind of treatment when you get married I'll never marry –_looking at the readers- _Oww…read and review and wait for the next update.


	4. Chapter IV

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Inuyasha characters…blah blah blah…don't sue me now…won't do any good cause I don't have money

**AUTHOR: **Arwen Dark Sorceress Of Fate.

**GENRE: **Romance/Drama.

**RAITING: **R(lime, lemon, maybe I'll add a small scenes of close rape, what do you think?)

**SUMMARY: **It was forbiden,it was a sin...he was a youkai prince and she was human...it was a sin but it was a delightful sin.(changed the summary for more comfort to me and you)

**PAIRING: **Sess/Kik –Major- Nar/Oc, Mir/San, Koh/Rin and minor and I mean really minor Inu/Kag.

**A/N: **Someone mailed me telling me that Naraku was a hanyou...well of course I know that but I needed him as a full fledged youkai for my fic purpose and the Entei issue, well I know it was the horse that Hakudoushi ussed but I also needed it for a purpose...well with that cleared on with the fic.

* * *

"_**I Had a life but I can't go back, I can't do that, It will never be the same again, And I know I don't have any time to burn..." **'Time to Burn', by The Rasmus._

* * *

"**Delightful Sins"**

**_Chapter IV:_**

Her plans to escape had been frustrated with the arrival of the youkai and the demoness cause –and before they could say anything- some guards came to recieve them and they saw the young lord concubine there, they didn't needed to be genius to know that she had tried to escape and that she almost did it, if it hadn't been for the fact that they had arrived to stop her from doing so. One of the guards walked to her and without any futher word he took her arm to lead her back inside, the other walked to the other two youkais, she sighed when she was inside the palace again and, with the direction they were taking, to see Lord Inutaisho.

Just like she expect it, the lords of those lands wasn't merciful with her, he forbided her the right to write to her family till he ordered otherwise, it had hurted her deeply she had at least hoped to keep in touch with her family that way. After the encounter with Inutaisho, she was sent back to her 'chambers', where Youcon came to heal the wounds that Sesshoumaru had caused with his claws, after her friend bandaged the wounds she left her alone to keep working on the 'party' of that evening.

With a sigh Kikyou laid on the futon, she was bored and frustrated, she knew that maybe Sesshoumaru will give her another punishment for what she tried to do. She sited up and turned to look at the small table –packed with all the necesary stuff a woman could use(you know make-up and perfums)- to watch her reflection on the mirror and she didn't liked what she saw. She saw a really diferent persona and not her old self, her face was delicately maked up, her hair was arranged in a very complicated yet elgant hairstyle and the green kimono complemented her looks, she shook her head in disgust.

The woman that had looked back at her through the mirror was a woman she had never wanted to be, it was a woman that was now surrounded by elegance but giving something in exchage, that was another Kikyou, a Kikyou that was now living with elegance –cause let's face the facts, concubines did lived that way- and used for carnal pleasures, that wasn't the humble miko Kikyou that had been happily living a simple and chaste life back at her small village with her family, she now felt like if she was torn between two different personas.

And strangely she knew she was, she knew that as long she was cladded with expensive silk, she was going to be the slave, the concubine, the toy, the object, a mere doll that was elegantly dressed yet she wasn't allowed to express her ideas, cause she was only meant to be used and be shown as a prize amongst others for being a miko tammed and owned by a demon. But while she was cladded as a miko she was the strong and free woman, that could do as she wished –along as it was among her beliefs- and no one could stop her will. She was allowed to do what she couldn't as the concubine and as a miko, she will never doblegate to a demon like the concubine will do.

She stood up and walked to a small bowl with water –that was always in her room for her use- she took a small piece of white cloth and rinsed it in the water, she wringed out the excess of water and started to clean the make up off her face. She sited in front of the small table and watched her reflection on the mirror, her face was now free of the make-up that tainted her moonlit skin, with a slow motion she started to undo the complicated hairstyle, she took the ivory hairpins and small combs as she undid the complicated knots, when she finished she took a brush and combed her hair to later arrange her long twilight hair on her tarashigami, she smiled to her reflection cause she was close to what she wanted to achive.

Gracefully she stood up and walked to a wardrobe(if those didn't existed back then...now they do...lots of things will) and opened the doors, lots of fine silk kimonos of different a beautiful colors were inside but she didn't paid any attention to those, she knelt down and took her miko robes –another thing she had to thank Youcon, cause the demoness saved them and help her to hid them- she held her miko robes close to her and closed the doors, she knew she could still use her sacred robes cause she was still chaste –except for her lips but her body was- anb even though she would be forbidden to wear them after well lose her virginity she wasn't going to throw them away, cause it was the last thing her teacher left her. She walked behind the beautiful flower decorated folding screen and changed to her sacred robes, she came out dressed as the miko she had once been and after looking for awhile in her room she found the bow and arrows that Youcon had gived her, according to the demoness being there didn't meant that she couldn't still practice archery as she wanted.

Silently she went exited Sesshoumaru's chambers, she sighed in relief when she didn't saw no one, maybe they were still busy with the 'party' and her walk to one of the gardens will be easy and uneventful, that was for the best cause if someone saw her with her miko robes she and Youcon will be in hell of a trouble. Just like she expect it she didn't find no one through all her walk to a small archery camp pound that Youcon had showed her, but that she had denied her to tell her who built it, the second day of her arriving to the palace, with a sigh she walked to stand in front of the many targets.

With eased delicadece she placed one of the arrows on the bow and prepared to aim, the thin rope was perfectly tensed and her eyes were focused in the center of the target, with an easy movement she released the arrow that perfectly hit the center something that didn't surprised her at all, she took another arrow and did the same. She had shooted at least fifteen arrows when she felt someone looking at her back with amuzed eyes, she slowly turns around only to look at the lady of the lands, her long red-orange hair genlty swifted by the wind as she simply sits on the porch looking at the human maiden with her silver orbs.

"Lady Yuzuriha" Kikyou bowed lightly to the woman "What brings you here?"

"I was only curious of the aura that was here" Yuzuriha smiled kindly at the dark haired woman "I see you're really good at archery, just like a miko should be"

Kikyou smiled back at the lady "Thank you, for your kind words"

"Why don't you take a rest?" Yuzuriha proposed causing the young woman to look at her confused "Come sit and maybe we can talk for a bit"

"As you wish" Slowly Kikyou walks back to the porch, she sits and places the bow besides her "Hmph"

Yuzuriha smiled at her "So Kikyou, tell me about your life as a miko?"

"Well, I can't complain, I liked it and I became a miko at my own free will no one obligated me like sometimes happens"

"I see" Yuzuriha said and looked at the targets "But what called your attention about the life of a miko?"

"I'm not quite sure, when I was a little girl I saw Midoriko, our local miko and my teacher, as a celestial being cause she protected us and healed us when we got ill or hurt" Kikyou sighed and placed her hands over her lap "So I guess that I wanted to be like her, I wanted to protect and heal people and maybe be compared as a celestial being like her"

"But I had been told that mikos can get married when they want to and that they fully stop being one when they lose the purity of their bodies, is that true?" Yuzuriha asked and Kikyou slowly nodded "What happened to your teacher?"

"Well, she got married and lived happy, that was till her husband was killed by some bandits" Kikyou still clearly remembered the first time and last time she saw her teacher crying and breaking down by her own feelings "She died in labor along with the baby"

"I see, I'm so sorry to hear that" Yuzuriha looked up at the close evening sky "What about your family?"

"Well my parents are both dead, my father died due to a illness and my mother in childwork" Kikyou saddly sighed "Kagome, Souta and I were left in Midoriko's care and that's when I started to train to become a miko"

"You truly have a kind heart Kikyou and you being a miko proves it that way" Yuzuriha mused causing that the young woman looked at her in confusion "Happens what happens, you'll always be the same Kikyou"

"What do you mean?" Kikyou asked a bit confused

"What I mean Kikyou is that wether you're eleganlty dressed or in your miko robes, you'll always be the same Kikyou, nothing will change, your heart, spirit and mind won't change, you'll always be the same" Yuzuriha dared to place a hand on the yound maiden shoulder "I suppose that was distourbing you"

Kikyou slightly nodded "But...when I'm Kikyou the concubine, I'm not free and I'm not allowed to express myself"

"Yes, that is true, sometimes" The lady smiled when the young maiden looked back at her again "Cause sometimes even a mere concubine can influence in some topics just by expresing simple ideas and sometimes even become a lady of the lands"

Kikyou hazel orbs looked at the lady "Will it be okay if I asked about your life?"

"You can ask if you wish too" Yuzuriha moved her hands to her lap "Besides I asked about yours"

"Thank you" Kikyou looked back at the target that she had been using "Are you from these lands?"

"No, I borned in the Northern lands, my father was a great lord but he was in war with Inutaisho's father" Yuzuriha started to explain "My mother helped him a lot when she was finally heard and she was the one that proposed a peace agrement"

"Your mother was a concubine wasn't it?" Kikyou stated rather than asked

"Yes, she was, that's why I told you that sometimes concubines can sometimes go really high" Yuzuriha saddly smiled and shook her head causing her elegant red-orange curls to move with her "Anyway to achive peace between our lands, well I was obligated to become Inutaisho mate"

"So you were forced to become his wife to achive peace" Kikyou said a bit angrily, one of the many things that angered her were arranged marriages "Did you regret it?"

"Well at the beggining I did cause I had wanted to chose whom I was going to mate with, but Inutaisho did a lot to win my afection and slowly he did" Yuzuriha softly said "But I think that the first time I truly fell in love with him was when Sesshoumaru borned, when he borned I was so happy and Inutaisho showed me a side that I didn't knew and that made fall for him"

Kikyou lightly smiled at the lady "So you are happy in the end?"

"Yes, I do love him but I believe that he fell in love with a human woman a long time ago" The lady looked back at Kikyou, that was ready to ask something "Yes, we can fell in love with humans and he did, he fell in love with a human"

"Did you knew about her?" She dared to ask

"Yes, the name of the human was Izayoi and people had told me that she was really beautiful" Yuzuriha took a deep breath "But she died, well she was murdered because she had a child with Inutaisho, a child that he named..."

"Inuyasha" Kikyou finished for her and now it was the turn of the lady to look at her confused "He's my sister husband"

"Ohh...I see" Yuzuriha turned her silver eyes to the sky '_I knew he would never quit to the child he had with the woman he loved'_

"Inuyasha told me that his father couldn't mate with his mother cause he was already mated with someone" Kikyou decided to keep out the fact that she had been Inuyasha's lover "But I never thought it was you"

"Well, it's true, we can't mate with another if we're already mated, unless our previous mate dies" Yuzuriha shorlty explained to the human "And I'm sure that Inutaisho deeply loved Izayoi"

Kikyou looked at the lady "But what about you?"

"Well, he always says that he loves me still but" Yuzuriha lightly smiled and stood up "But I think that he loved Izayoi more than me"

"Umm...Lady Yuzuriha" Kikyou took the bow as she also stood up, the lady looked at her kindly, with a light smile she handed the bow to her "Would you like to try?"

The red-orange haired lady took the bow "Sure, thank you Kikyou"

With a natural and gentle elegance she walked to the quiver that rested on the ground, she leaned down and took and arrow, Kikyou watched the lady move with ease as she prepared the arrow on the bow. Yuzuriha aimed the arrow and fixed her silver eyes in the center of the target, the thin rope perfectly tensed as the arrow was perfectly placed before it was released, to Kikyou's utter amaze the arrow that the lady shooted went through the last arrow she shooted before finally hit the center.

Kikyou looked at the lady "Did you had previous experience, my lady?"

"Of course I did" Yuzuriha gave the bow back to the young miko and lightly smiled "Why do you think this archery camp pound?"

"It was for you, my lady" Kikyou once again stated rather than asked

"Of course, when I came here I was so bored and since I practiced archery, Inutaisho decided to built this for me" Yuzuriha elegantly walked past the twilight haired miko "Now if I were you little miko, I'll go change of clothes and I'll try to be away from the principal room just like my son ordered you to do"

"How do you know that he ordered me that?" Kikyou asked an hid her anger and shame when she remembered the words he had told her previously "And why do I need to change my clothes?"

"I could caught the faint scent of your blood and I asked him, really he needs to change his modals towards ladies, that must come from his father side" Yuzuriha pesadly said and shook her head "Well, you need to change your clothes cause the other taiyoukais lords wouldn't apreciete to see a miko in the palace"

"I suppose you're right" Kikyou half bowed to the kind lady "I'll go change at once"

Yuzuriha turned to look at Kikyou and smiled once again "You know Kikyou, we have lots of things in common and I think were going to get along fine. I hope that one day you can consider me a friend just like I'll consider you one"

"I hope the same, Lady Yuzuriha" Kikyou replied.

With a slight nod Yuzuriha left to apparently dress for that meeting, hazel orbs turned to look at the targets once again, a small sigh escaped her lips as she walked to the quiver that rested on the floor and placed it over her shoulder. Carefully she walked back to Sesshoumaru's chamber and her own –that if you remember were inside his- she opened and closed the shoji door that led to her room, she placed the bow and the quiver to rest against a wall and then proceded to walk to the wardrobe, really not caring about what to wear she pulled a light crimson kimono out and walked to the folding screen.

* * *

The big room was elegantly arranged with flowers and expensive silk, the room was perfeclty lighted, it was plain and obvious to see that Lady Yuzuriha had once again made a great job with the place. All the lords and their daughters were silently sited in front of the many tables with food, the soft and alluring sound of some demoness that were playing some instruments to give a more soothing atmosphere to the room, but to him it wasn't working at all. 

His golden orbs watched as the beautiful demoness with platinum blond hair –that currently was arranged in a complicated yet elegant hair style- as the expensive midnight blue silk kimono moved with her on the floor. She smiled at him when she finally came to sit in front of him, she sighed and took some random chopsticks and picked a piece of sashami from his own plate and ate it, he looked at her with a quirked eyebrow and silently waited.

"Hmph" The demoness placed the chopsticks back on the table and fixed her green/amber eyes on him "The food is great, you can eat it Sesshie-kun"

"Feh" He took the chopsticks and ate a bit of his food, after he shallowed it he looked at her "Don't call me Sesshie-kun again Shizuka"

Shizuka smiled at him "Whatever you say, Niichan"

"I expect that you will never call like that again" He looked at his little sister and quirked an eyebrow "Where is your husband?"

"Well you see, Chichihue wished to speak with Naraku about our lands" She turned to look at their parentas and her husband speaking "So since you're alone, I decided to make you company, Niichan"

"Hmph" He looked at his sister, he knew her to well and he knew she had another intention to be there more than the fact to keep him company, he knew her behavior due to the many times he took care of her "What do you want?"

"What are you talking about?" She innocently asked as she looked at him with well practiced confusion, just like she always did since she was little "I only wanted to be with you, what makes you think that I want something?"

'_Without any doubt she wants something' _He thought as he looked at the same expresion she always played on him when she was only a small pup "Because you never separate from your husband neither when he speaks with Chichihue and since I know you really well I know that you want something, so spare me from wasting time and tell me what do you want"

"Fine, I can trick you anymore" She looked at Sesshoumaru with a now serius expresion "Who was that human woman? The one that Naraku and I saw trying to escape?"

"She was trying to escape?" He asked and lightly growled when his sister nodded "Stupid ningen wench!"

Shizuka blinked at his words "Care to tell me who is her?"

"That wench is a present from Chichihue, he sent Jaken to the human village to bring a concubine for me, her sister was supposed to come but that wench took her sister place" He plain explained

"So that human is your concubine, but I could clearly see that she has a sacred aura, was she a miko by any chance?" She curiously asked and smiled when he pesadly nodded "Well I take that you haven't done anything yet cause her aura is still pure"

He glared daggers at his sister "That's not your problem"

"Fine, but I couldn't help but notice that she was hurt and that she was bleeding" She mused remembering that the fine and expensive silk was blood tainted in the shoulder area "Did you had anything to do with that?"

"And what if I did?" He looked at his sister with a cold expresion just like his voice "She's mine and I can do whatever I want with her, so don't get yourself involved in this, she's a simple ningen and inferior than me so I can do as I please"

"For Kami-sama!" She exclaimed really taken aback with his commentary "How can you say that?"

"Because she's nothing more but a mere toy that I'll use till I bore of it" He held gazes with his sister as he spoke again "To me she's nothing more than a mere object"

"I can't believe this, you have changed a lot, but still I love you even though you're not the same" Shizuka slowly stood up "By the way Chichihue wants you to speak with Lady Airi, he says that she will make a good mate"

"He wants me to speak with lord Sho daughter" He said not surprised that his father will seize that chance to maybe achive peace with the forest demons in the North "Where is she?"

"She's over there" She pointed to the green haired woman "But personally I don't like her, she seems to be a bit crazy"

After Shizuka say that she turned around and walked back to her black haired husband, that received her by placing his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him, from all the suitors that her sisted had once she was still a youngster Naraku had been the most appropiete choice for her, he was the lord of the Southern lands and his sister loved him, so she didn't minded at all when their father told her she was going to mate with him. Sesshoumaru shook his head and stood up ready to go and speak with Lady Airi, he really didn't know if that woman was crazy like his sister told him but he was going to find out soon.

* * *

"**_You're so consumed with how much you get,_** _**You waste your time with hate and regret, You're broken, When your heart's not open..." **'Frozen', by Madonna._

* * *

**Carbuncle: **-cuddles up against the couch and moves his ears- ZZZZZZZ 

**Arwen: **Well it seems I didn't take that much to update this time –looks at Carbuncle- since he's asleep Kurama will take his place today.

**Kurama: **oO why me?

**Arwen: **Cause I say so –she hands Kurama the script- Now read from there

**Kurama: **Hmph –starts to read the script- Hope you like this new chapter that my beautiful and loved wife Arwen brought to you –looks at her- Are you sure this is the right script?

**Arwen: **-smiles and nods-

**Kurama: **-shrugs and looks at the script again- Now if you liked it please leave a review to make Arwen, the light in my life and the most important being for me above all things, happy.

**Arwen: **Aww, he's so handsome and sweet, anyway maybe the chapter looks a bit lame but I was a bit iddle this time and well since it was too long I separated it in two, the next chap shall be posted next week.

**Kurama: **-looks at the script again- Why are you going to do that to Kikyou? She doesn't deserve to...

**Arwen: **-OO- oro? –she tackles Kurama before he can finish-

**Kurama: **-.- why did you did that for?

**Arwen: **-looks down at him- You were going to spoil the next chapter.

**Kurama: **oO But I was only going to say...-looks at her angered expresion- that you're so beautiful.

**Arwen: **-blush- Still I'm going to hit you later.

**Kurama: **x.x...NO!

**Arwen: **Anyway see you next chapter and Royal sorry that I couldn't use Konomi(?) but maybe I will for my next one. –smiles- Now review and forgive if I have more grammar problems in this chap but I'm a bit worried for collage and I didn't payed much attention to it, Bye my readers. –looks at Kurama- Say goodbye Kurama

**Kurama: **Bye –looks at her- Can you get off me?

**Arwen: **-Glares- Are you telling me that I'm fat?

**Kurama: **-sweatdrop- No, of course I don't

**Arwen: **You little...

A sleepwalker Carbuncle stands up and walks to close the door so the readers can't see the violence that was going to take place.


End file.
